DESCRIPTION: The objective of the meeting is to bring investigators together to discuss the advances in the field of molecular biology. The conference is divided into 3 parts: 1) frontiers in molecular technology, 2) therapeutic frontiers and 3) frontiers in molecular mechanism of disease. The topics are selected for their broad applicability that will be of interest to researchers in a wide variety of disciplines. More than 10 speakers outside the urologic community are also invited to broaden the views and opinions. In addition, there will be breakout discussion sessions to encourage small group discussion between the speakers and the attendees. The participants will be asked to submit a short statement of their research interest and data and will be arranged accordingly for the breakout session. The conference will run 2 1/2 days.